B'damall
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: What if there was a mall in the b’daworld? What would our characters do for one free day? Find out! Oneshot


B'damall

What if there was a mall in the b'daworld? What would our characters do for one free day? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle b'daman or the characters.

Important notice: This is a one shot and also my first b'daman fiction. I got the idea of them going to the mall one day when I went to the mall and found a couple of small kids like them fooling around. The b'daworld needs a mall for all their entertaining needs, eh? Please enjoy. I'm not an expert at this but I love the show.

"I'm bored." Yamato said to Terry.

"I know, there's been nothing to do for the past few weeks lad." He answered, sighing in the process.

"Hey guys, there's a brand new b'damall just down there, it's cool and exciting!" Wen yelled.

The word exciting got Yamato's attention. He got up immediately and screamed in Wen's ear.

"HOW DO WE GET THERE?"

"Calm down, if you want to get there fine, but don't kill my ears." Wen blocked out his ears for a moment to get the sound out of his head, growling. Li laughed.

"Hey Gray! Liana! Bull! Armada! Enjyu! Come out here! Excitement!" Yamato shouted.

"Really?" Liana asked.

"I hope so, the last time he said there was a giant sardine sandwich in the air." Gray groaned.

"That was a dream Gray, this is real, right Wen?" Yamato asked.

"Well, maybe not," Wen hesitated.

"What? And you got me to use my LOUD voice for nothing?" Yamato screamed, getting ready to fire at Wen.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, just don't kill me okay?" Wen asked nervously.

Soon, Enjyu, Liana, Gray, Bull, Armada, Yamato, Wen, Li, and Terry were on the way to the brand new b'damall. Mie had to watch the shop and gave her 'employees' a day off.

"Cool! Mom's not here and we're all free!" Yamato laughed.

"Right you are laddie," Terry relaxed.

"Nothing better to do than watch those two work all day." Enjyu mumbled.

"At least we were doing something, you were doing nothing!" Gray screamed. Liana backed off from the argument.

"So what's this b'damall like Wen?" Bull asked.

"It's like a giant house with lots of different shops in here instead of different ones on the street. Even food!" Wen explained.

"FOOD!" Yamato was more excited than ever and took off quickly. The others struggled to keep up. (Except for the fast ones)

Inside the b'damall

"Wow, this place is cool! Mie can open her café here, but I guess she'd need some money to start with huh?" Yamato asked. Gray nodded.

"Laddie, look! A b'daman repair shop!" Terry pointed to a shop nearby. That got Bull's attention and turned into Bull 2.

"That's not right here, give me that!" He chuckled. "I'll meet up with you guys here later!" He called.

"So Bull's gone, what do you think he's doing?" Gray asked, concerned.

In background

"Give me all your b'damans; I'll repair all of them! And then I'll keep them!" The Bull 3 yelled. (Guess his obsession for b'damans still didn't stop)

Yamato and the others

"This is more boring than before." Liana groaned.

"You're not the one to complain." Li replied.

"Yeah, who is?" Liana asked back.

Li rolled his eyes, pointing in one direction. Enjyu.

Enjyu was standing in his own spot, sighing about nothing to do, muttering under his breath a few times. Every time he saw a person pass by, he said: "Hey, you got a b'dabattle for me? Well bring it! I'm ready!"

That scared off most of them. One was actually brave enough to try, but then Enjyu got him on the first shot. The kid ran away as fast as he possibly could.

"You think we should just leave him?" Armada asked. (I know, I was leaving him out for a reason, I just don't know what.)

"I guess so; don't want poor old Enjyu to spoil our fun." Wen said.

"Hey! At least I'm doing something, rather than doing nothing!" Enjyu shot a look at Gray, who glared at him.

Wen sweat dropped as did the others.

"Okay, let's try to find a shop worth exploring like Bull did." Yamato started to organize the whole thing but failed to do so, for his eyes already set on a shop. A food shop.

"Fish…" He and Armada said hungrily as they headed in the shop, took a seat as if they were flowing. "May I take your order?" The waiter asked. "Fish…" They repeated.

"O-kay." Gray took a step back. Liana followed his brother.

"This is so boring…" Terry sighed. His head hanging down.

"Hey! Look at those two cute girls!" A couple of voices shouted.

"Two? I don't see two girls, Liana and," Terry was cut off by a boy behind him.

"You of course, are you blind girl?" The voice asked.

"Hey! If you excuse me, I'm a boy!" Terry shouted.

"Yeah, like that outfit or those cheeks prove anything."

"Arr…" Terry growled.

"And who do we have here?" Another boy stepped up to Liana.

"L-Liana." Liana stuttered.

"What a cute name, mind if we, um, borrow her for a while?"

"Back off! Away from my sister!" Gray yelled.

"Gray?" Liana asked.

"Leave her alone, or you would have to battle me!"

"A b'dabattle you say? I'm not interested, only the girl."

"I already told you, back away from MY sister!" He shouted.

Wen and Li backed away and ran to another spot with Terry.

"That was a close call, I was almost dead meat." Terry cried.

"Like anyone think you'd be a girl." Li said.

"Well, all of them are off, it's just us." Wen walked slower and slower until Li bumped into him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Look… B'dabattle." Wen's eyes widened.

"Let's go!" Li grabbed his brother.

"Left alone again, it's just me and you now Wing Sword." Terry said.

I can't join, not with your position. Terry thought.

Flashback:

_"Why Bull? Why mine Wing Sword? Why did it have to be this Bull? Can't you remember what happened to Cobalt Saber?" Terry asked._

_"Sorry, I was practicing." Bull laughed._

_"You call this practice?" Terry asked. His Wing Sword was stuck up in all sorts of ways. If you weren't Bull or Terry, you'd never even guessed that was it. "Sorry..."_

Wen and Li

"Only one b'daman can enter, the rest must wait and watch."

"Can I go Wen?" Li asked.

"You're too small."

"What? And that's a reason?" Li shouted.

"Guess I'll go, can I take King Rekuso?" Wen asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Li mumbled as he handed it over.

"I enter Wen Yong Fa and King Barekuso." Wen showed him his blaster.

"You can't do this, you formed two b'damans in one, it' not right."

"You only said one b'daman can enter, this is one b'daman right?"

He nodded.

"So I can enter!" Wen laughed.

An hour later

Terry, all alone was wondering around when a few posters were given to him. His eyes widened at the pictures and the words. "No way!"

Meeting place

"Guys, I ate so much fish my stomach hurts." Yamato groaned.

"I have something important to say." Terry started.

"Those people are weak; one shot is all it takes." Enjyu boasted.

"I need to say something lads."

"Those b'daman are so awesome, I managed to get a few."

"Hey, hello?"

"Those people are mean, trying to force Liana on a date!" Gray cried.

"People?"

"And they said I couldn't enter King Barekuso, because it was two b'damans combined in one, but I got in anyways." Wen grinned.

"I have something to show you!" Terry screamed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"While you guys were on paradise, I was walking around when these posters were handed to me, Yamato, read this." Terry handed him a sheet of paper.

**Fish Thieves**

Above: A boy about the age of 12 and a rather large and fat yellow cat

The report was given by the store, Food for all. These two criminals as you can see, have eaten their entire supply of fish and haven't paid a cent. They are probably still in this mall, please report if you see them, reward: 200 b'dabucks.

"What?" Yamato shouted.

"That's right." Terry said.

"I paid at least 6 cents." Yamato glared at the wall.

"Let's find a hiding place, quick." Li suggested.

"Now, your turn Wen." Terry gave him a similar sheet.

**Two in one**

Above, the winner of round 8 with the two blasters known as King Barekuso.

This young boy was given instructions that only one b'daman can enter the contest but he had combined King Bakuso with King Rekuso. To create this unique b'daman. Though it looks as its one b'daman, it's truly two. Please find these two and the reward will be: 300 b'dabucks.

"Why me and Wen?" Li asked.

"You lent me King Rekuso remember? You're in this too." Wen said.

"I should've said no." Li muttered.

"Now Gray."

**Struggle for a date**

Above: Young boy protecting his sister from a date

This young teenager is shown protecting his sister from, a date! Its teenage years and people deserved to be loved and cared about. This young woman had missed out on a romantic chance and because of her overprotective brother. Please find these two and report back as soon as possible to punish the brother, and unite the girl with love. Reward: 600 b'dabucks.

"What?" Gray yelled.

"He was just trying to help, and I didn't want to go." Liana told them.

"Overprotective? That's just wrong!"

"Love? I don't want to be love loved!" Liana cried.

"Your turn, Bull." Terry grinned.

**Mechanic gone nuts**

Above: Boy mechanic repairing b'daman

This boy shown has been helping out in the b'daman repair shop without permission. He was first a great helper, but then things got out of hand. He started to repair more and more that were not meant to be, and started to steal them. Please contact ASAP: reward: 900 b'dabucks.

"I was just helping, and I was just checking the b'damans out, and then, accidentally putting them in my," Bull stopped and growled.

"Last one, Enjyu." Terry gave him an unreadable look. Enjyu took it and rolled his eyes.

**Scare'n b'daman**

Above: Boy scaring people

This boy was reported by our fellow shoppers and was requesting a b'dabattle, which is acceptable. But he has b'dabattle many and had scared many out of our mall. This is to be stopped. If spotted, please contact. Reward:

Enjyu paused as the other leaned and their eyes were as big as light bulbs.

"2000 b'dabucks."

"There they are! Let's get them!" An angry mob of people came charging towards them.

"What did we do wrong? And this is supposed to be a cool and an exciting mall." Wen moaned.

"It's exciting alright, and wait, I didn't get reported for a crime, I can stop running." Terry realized as he slowed down.

"Terry! Help us!" Gray yelled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Terry laughed as he waited for 10 hours before returning. Yamato usually cooled down by then.

"I want my 3000 b'dabucks!" Shoppers yelled as they ran out of the mall.

Yamato/Gray/Bull/Wen/Li/Liana/Enjyu/Armada: "I hate malls!"

"Boredom, is the ultimate weapon." Terry said to himself quietly.

So that's it, my idea. If you enjoy it, please review right here, errors, correct it if possible. Thanks!


End file.
